Hello Panda!
by ang3Lix
Summary: Gaara' 'What' 'You know, you look like a panda.' For the first time within his encounter with any other person, he felt the need to be extremely surprised. sasuke x sakura x gaara
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **I have decided to make this a three-part fic as well. Sorry for the long wait! I shall be trying my best to update with my strenuous schedule.

Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

**Hello ****Panda!**

By: ang3Lix

* * *

Of how the Haruno woman got over **him** was still an enigmatic mystery to the red-haired man.

It was so unusual of how she can suddenly forget all about her once undying love over the Uchiha. It was like, one day, she had been swooning over him, and the next, she had been spitting on the ground he trudged on. How very eerie.

The moment Sunagakure and Konoha had once again formed an alliance, numerous sand-nins had been dropping by that it was almost suspicious for the villagers. It was until Tsunade-sama had explained their purpose of strengthening the political bond of the two villages by means of interacting with its nins. So now, the Godaime had been assigning missions to squads with both Sand and Konoha's finest.

In this very moment, he was watching another verbal bitch slap initiated by both the Haruno and the Uchiha. He kept glancing on every possible direction where any of his remaining teammates could probably walk through.

" GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT FRIGGIN ROCK!" she screamed, " COME HERE AND I'LL SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" she screamed more.

The fifteen year-old that was lazily dozing on a large boulder scowled at her childish behavior. Whatever happened to all those Sasuke-kun!'s and those heart-stricken eyes? Apparently, all those were very non-existent to her now. She was still annoying, though not in the same kind. She used to irritate him in the past by her means of vying for his attention. But now, she irritated him by her means of **not** vying for his attention. Most may call it karma, but who cares? She was his, and no one could change that fact to a twisted opinion.

" Shut up, Sakura." He remarked, knowing that this will cause her to blow her top, which she did. He smirked. He was gladly enjoying this.

" One more word Uchiha, and I'll personally destroy that poker face of yours." The pink-haired woman growled menacingly, his delicate hands curled into tight fists.

Gaara knew that this was not an empty threat.

Over the course of three years, Sakura surprisingly had a sudden boost of strength, which she never expected to stumble upon in her whole entire life. It all started when she had given up on the Uchiha prodigy—it seemed that she had found another path to walk on, which boosted her spirits sky-high. She took the positive side, and had learned many things. Not to fear anyone, for example. Even him, Gaara of the sand, was extremely taken aback the moment they met for their very first mission together. She suddenly shot up from her chair, left her companions, and threw him a welcoming hug, beaming at his goddamned shocked face. All of these caused Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Lee to scream in surprise. They all ran carefully to where both of them were, sneakily grabbed the girl from behind, and screamed at her more for being so straight-forward and unpredictable.

" Ooh, I'm scared, save me, anyone." Sasuke stated sarcastically, waving his arms limply for some added effect.

Sakura's whole face turned bright red, not from embarrassment, but from pure anger. Her body shook with the tremors that reacted upon her body. Her emerald eyes burned of hatred. Chakra immediately flowed uncontrollably along her inner coil system, she was all set and ready for some blood.

" I'M NOT KIDDING!"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing one side of his temple. Once again, he said, " Shut up, Sakura."

By now, Gaara was starting to get extremely pissed with all the screaming coming from the pink-haired woman. How many of those shouts and bouts did he have to endure during this mission? He, after all, still preferred silence even with his three month stay in Konoha.

" Shut up, Sakura." Gaara said, throwing her an irritated glare.

" But Gaara…" Sakura whined childishly, stomping her feet loudly, " I **want** to kill him!" she whined more, crossing her arms across her chest, her bottom lip extending fully to a cute pout.

" Kill him later." Gaara shot back, leaning against the sturdy wall behind him.

" Psh. Real nice." Sasuke remarked, rolling his onyx orbs irritably.

Gaara turned to Sakura, who was having a big tantrum of her own. " On the afterthought, kill him now."

Even before Sakura could jump up from her seated position and enfold Gaara into a bone-crushing hug, Naruto and Hinata had appeared together, which caused her to turn from her position an greet the two jovially.

" Naruto! Hinata! Over here!" she called, waving her hand slightly.

" Can you not shout, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, a scowl forming on his handsome face.

Instead of obeying at once like she used to, Sakura stuck her tongue at his direction, and ran to the opposite direction to meet their two remaining teammates.

This mission was going to take much, much longer than Gaara had expected. It was a simple retrieval of a necessary scroll from the hidden grass village, yet, he felt things are going to be much more complicated. With all these people along with him, who wouldn't?

* * *

Sorry if that sucked. Three part fic, this one, so kindly wait for the next installment. Thanks a lot!

_ang3Lix._


	2. a big bunch of sorry

Guys, really sorry… I can't update my stories right now because of 3 things:

One: my computer is completely wrecked.

Two: I have major writers block in several stories such a your wish, bullet, mister mailman, and Love Story.

Three: tight sched. Can't do any writing with my high school life hanging in the balance.

So, very sorry! Jairah, help me with this one, will you! T-T anyway, just pray for me pips, I can get through this mess with support… teehee… peace y'all!

Any ideas for any of my fics? Send them in!

Peaceout!


	3. Chapter 2

****

**HELLO PANDA!** –_by ang3Lix._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They have gone halfway through their travel when the sun finally dipped itself upon the horizon. They began to set up camp immediately just when the sun was about to fully disappear. A few minutes after, a lively fire blazed wonderfully at the center, while they sat in an uneven circle around the heat.

Sasuke sat beside a continuously decreasing pile of tree branches, once in a while throwing a piece in the fire. He peacefully watched the flickering fire in a slight daze.

Naruto was busy rummaging through his pack for his doggy night cap.

Hinata was busy helping him out.

Sakura was busy, also, rummaging through her pack, while Gaara was busy ignoring everybody.

With a loud 'HURRAY!', Sakura retrieved her arm from inside her bag, clutching something that slightly resembled a filthy rag. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara had to take a closer look before they realized that Sakura brought out an old, tattered bear. No, a panda, actually. The almost graying color of the panda's black arms, legs and one eye was still slightly visible.

" Everybody, meet Couppy-chan!" Sakura beamed, extending the panda forward for the others to see. " I bring it to every mission I go to! I actually can't sleep without him. I had him since I was a little kid, but I can't bring it out because the kids at the academy would make fun of me! They'll say I can't afford buying a real teddy bear."

Sasuke's mouth thinned that it resembled a simple line. He couldn't quite help notice the panda's resemblance to the red-head that sat just at his left. And how pathetic the panda bear's name was. Sasuke would more likely die if his name was _Couppy-chan._

It seemed it was not only him that noticed the resemblance. Sakura's eyes darted continuously from Couppy-chan to Gaara. Gaara oblivious, though everybody knew he was starting to get the picture.

" Hey!" Sakura said, starting to grin, " Gaara, you look a lot like Couppy-chan!"

Sakura bolted away from her bag on the floor and went at Gaara's front. She took hold of Couppy-chan on his navel, then inched it near the Sand-nin's stoic face.

Naruto had to actually place his fist into his mouth just to keep himself from laughing. Hinata was too shocked by the pink-haired female's action to ever feel like laughing. Sasuke smirked, as he watched the humiliation and emotional turmoil the male should be undergoing.

Gaara, in that very precise moment, found he also had a split personality.

_**Dude, the girl is right.** _Said his inner self. **_Seriously._**

_I doubt it._

_**Dude, no, really, look at the ultra-cool markings around the mega-coolaroodi panda thingy.** _Said his inner self, **_Dude, you're looking at your bro!_**

_I am not anywhere related to you, right?_

His inner self, surprisingly, stared to panic. **_Dude, we're like 100 percent allergic to cottony fiber! Unless it's like 100 percent polyester or a psychedelic combination of 10 percent spandex and 90 percent polyester, we're in like, very serious danger! Seriously!_**

_I **am** not anywhere related to you, right?_

**_Dude! You're almost touching the mega-coolaroodi panda thingy! Run! Seriously!_**

_Shut up._

" ..maybe I can call you Cappy-chan instead!" Sakura continued to rant, while Gaara continued to ignore. " So Couppy-chan wouldn't get so lonely! Couppy-chan is running low on sugar that's why he's so lonely and dull. Couppy-chan and Cappy-chan! That's a good combination! Couppy-chan and Cappy-chan! Couppy-chan and Cappy-chan! Couppy-chan Cappy-chan Couppy-chan Cappy-chan Couppy-chan Cappy-chan—"

It seemed like Gaara cannot ignore anymore.

Because a thin trail of sand shot out of his gourd with a small pop of the cap, sped towards Couppy-chan, got a good grip on the panda bear's leg, then slowly crept the plushie towards the fire. Sakura's eyes barely registered the absence of her Couppy-chan in her hands, and the next thing she knew, her precious sleeping buddy was about to roast under the smoldering fire.

Truth be told, Gaara was only doing this to shut the girl up with all her Couppy-chan Cappy-chan Couppy-chan Cappy-chan babbles. But he was too busy smirking at her bewildered reaction to notice Sasuke throwing another twig towards the fire lazily—and the small piece of a tree bumped on Couppy-chan—and sent it down, down, down.. to the fire below.

Naruto gasped.

Hinata covered her mouth in, again, shock.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Gaara's mouth turned thin.

Sakura, miraculously, did nothing but stare blankly at the fire, watching her kind-of best friend crumble slowly into ashes.

Hinata was the first to react—she twisted the cap of her water jug open and tossed the contents of it onto the fire. It reduced into smoke, hissing. Couppy-chan was burnt in quite many places that could never be remedied by needle and thread.

" Couppy-chan's dead." Sakura murmured. " I guess that means I hate you." She said quietly to Gaara, who sat unmoving without any kind of emotion on his face.

In about a few seconds, Sakura disappeared into her tent.

" Sakura-chan's very upset Gaara." Naruto said seriously. " Better go apologize or your ass is gas."

Gaara rolled his eyes. What a nice advice.

---

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** 1) sorry if this chapter is not the funniest, but I intended it not to be. I guess we already passed the humor stage back at part 1, and this chapter now implies a bit of drama. I think I suck at drama. 2) Thank you to the people who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it. - 3) one chapter to go before _Hello Panda!_ truly sends us it's last buh-bye! 4) thanks for the words of encouragement, whether it may be a simple 'PLEASE UPDATE!' or words of advice, or may it be an exaggerating 'YOUR FIC SUX.', I still thank you all. 4) ENJOY, Y'ALL!

_ang3Lix._


End file.
